1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a control device and a method for controlling of a broadcast receiver, and more particularly, to a control device and a method for controlling a broadcast receiver with the control device by using a unidirectional wireless communication when the broadcast receiver cannot be controlled by a bi-directional wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast receiver is a device receiving digital satellite broadcasting. The broadcast receiver converts audio/video signals input from a digital broadcasting or an analog broadcasting transmitted from a broadcast station into a TS (transport stream) signal and displays the TS signal or transmits the TS signal to an external display device. For example, the broadcast receiver may be an IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) including a digital TV and a Video On Demand player and a set-top box.
Such broadcast receiver is usually controlled by a control device such as a remote control, but recently, a technology has developed so that the broadcast receiver can be controlled by a general portable device using wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi).
In the case of a portable device using Wi-Fi, a sleep mode is used to reduce battery consumption. However, when the portable device is in a sleep mode, a waiting time for using the Wi-Fi is necessary in order to control the broadcast receiver. Accordingly, a device demanding a prompt action by a user (such as a remote controller) may be inconvenient for a user.